This invention relates to a jitter correction circuit for reducing or canceling jitter components of a video signal.
Some high density television (HDTV) receivers have an aspect ratio of 16:9. On the other hand, the current standard television signals have an aspect ratio of 4:3. Also, the video signals from video cassette tape recorders (VCR) have an aspect ratio of 4:3.
When a television receiver having an aspect ratio of 16:9 is required to handle a video signal having an aspect ratio of 4:3, it is necessary to provide a 3/4 compression circuit which compresses the video signal in the horizontal direction by 25%.
The video signal from a VCR is nonstandard which differs from a standard television signal. Specifically, in the nonstandard video signal, a luminance signal jitters since it is out of synchronism with a clock signal.
In the case where a standard television signal is processed by the 3/4 compression circuit, the output signal from the 3/4 compression circuit is generally free from jitter components. On the other hand, in the case where a nonstandard video signal is processed by the 3/4 compression circuit, the output signal from the 3/4 compression circuit tends to be contaminated by jitter components.